Teddie vs Pet Shop
This fanmade DBX features Teddie from Persona 4 and Pet Shop from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description What do you get when you combine animals (sort of), the physical manifestation of their spirits, and ice? Apparently you get an infamously broken fighting game character and a pun spewing shadow that thinks he's a bear. Strange, isn't it? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Can you bear the excitement? (Oh, you have got to be falcon kidding me) Location: Somewhere in the Middle of the Desert Cue Music 1 "Um... guys? Can anyone hear me out there?!"'' Teddie nervously called out, waving his arms in a vain attempt to grasp the attention of any passers by. ''"This is beary beary bad... How could everyone just forget about me like that?"'' the young bear suited boy began to mumble as he waddled out of the tiny shack he had just visited. As uncomfortable of an experience as it was, Teddie was relieved to finally have a chance to relieve himself after spending hours on end smuggling himself aboard his friend's long awaited field trip to Egypt. Granted, the boy's sudden appearance was both unexpected and scorned by his peers, but the group welcomed him along all the same, albeit unwillingly on account of a select few members. Either way, Teddie viewed this as a rather illegitimate reason for abandoning him the moment he set foot inside a bathroom. [''Ten Minutes ago...] "Ted! You're going the wrong way, dammit! There ARE no bathrooms in the middle of the desert! Look, there's a perfectly suitable bush right there!" ... "Ah screw it. He'll find his way back soon enough." [Back in the Present] "I can't believe nobody had the courtesy to accompany me all the way here! Oh, I'd give anything to-" Teddie ranted on until a strange speck of black suddenly entered his vision... "Huh? What is- ARGH!" Whatever that speck was, Teddie had little time to react before it barreled directly into him, forcing both of them to crash to the ground as a result. "Ow... Who threw that at me?!" Teddie angrily proclaimed as he rose to his feet, though his demeanor quickly shifted once he laid eyes on the small black dog lying nearby. "Gasp! Is that a puppy... Oh no, he's hurt really bad!" The young boy cried out in panic once he noticed that the dog was clearly unconscious. "Who would do such a thing?" Teddie wondered aloud as he approached the injured animal, taking note of the chunks of ice embedded in the poor soul's stomach. Fate tends to be a very cynical mistress at times... Which is why his answer about to come in the form of an icicle that narrowly sped over his head. Cue Music 2 "Whoa! Talk about giving someone the cold shoulder!" The shadow nervously joked, cautiously turning around to come face to face with a fierce looking falcon whose glare seemed to pierce into Teddie's very soul. Little did this naive boy know that he had just encountered the dangerous Pet Shop. A single ear piercing screech was enough to cause Teddie to flinch in fear, but he still found the will to look the mysterious bird right in the eye. "Hey, birdie! You haven't seen any suspicious people around, have you?" ... Pet Shop's response came in the form of a single icicle launching from his beak. The preemptive attack was easily avoided, albeit at the cost of Teddies tripping over thin air in the process. "Wha wha WHAT?! You're the one that tried to kill this puppy!" The Persona user proclaimed as he triumphantly rose to his feet. "Alright, it's about time I punished you for your ILL-EAGLE actions!" ''Teddies threatened. Pet Shop's response was the closest thing you could relate to a bird's facepalm, that being a grotesque glob of saliva that the falcon spit onto the mascot's foot. Here we goooooo! Before the mascot could berate the bird for his display of disrespect, Pet Shop began to rain icicles down upon Teddie with the speed of a machinegun. The bear's response comically scream in terror and break out in the opposite direction, prompting Dio's minion to give chase. ''"Wait a minute, why am I even running away?! This is just getting hawkward..." Teddie voiced his opinion after a good five seconds of retreating. "Playtime's over, here's Kamui!" the mascot triumphantly shouted as a large block of ice materialized from behind to protect him from Pet Shop's barrage. Teddie then turned around, having somehow found the time to attach a large claw to his right hand. With a confident smirk plastered over his face, slashed right through his makeshift ice shield, splitting the structure into dozens of tiny ice shards flying in Pet Shop's direction. Left with no time to avoid the redirected attack, the falcon chose to encase his entire body in a block of ice, easily deflecting any shards that strayed near. "The pigeon has a shield too? I've got just the thing for that!" Teddie commented, scoring an annoyed scoff from his opponent as a red mole like creature appeared before him. Pet Shop knew better than to remain in place during a time like this, especially when the newly summoned Persona fired off an enormous missile from its chest. However, instead of simply avoiding the explosive projectile, the falcon chose to swiftly latch onto the device with his talons, much to Teddie's confusion. "You pelican't be serious!" Teddie remarked in response to the icy vines that began to wrap around the missile, slowing down its flight at an alarming rate. Teddie didn't need to look far to find the perpetrator of this event, a demonic, skeletal bird that seemed to emerge from Pet Shop's back. The falcon let out an ear piercing screech as he signaled a horrible affront to the laws of physics: His Stand Horus had somehow managed to turn the missile around in midflight, reactivate its thruster, and redirect it towards the awestruck Teddie, firing off another barrage of icicles along the way. "Oh ho ho, toucan play at this game, buddy!" '''The mascot confidently warned, mysteriously vanishing into the ground before Pet Shop's projectiles could come close to hitting their mark. The falcon let out an annoyed screech as he attempted to steer his stolen ride away from the ground, only for Teddie himself to abruptly emerge from his hiding spot, having grown to at least five times his former size. ''"The turkey to victory lies in my hands!"'' Teddie excitedly shouted, swatting at Pet Shop as if he were nothing more than an insignificant house fly, veering his rocket into the distance and slamming the bird himself into a nearby canyon wall with a resounding splat. ''"Whoo hoo! Right down the pigeonhole!"'' Cue Music 3 But a minor wound such as this was surely not enough to stop Dio's loyal aviary guardian. The falcon let out a cry of defiance as his Stand quickly coated the wall behind him in a sheet of ice. ''"Oh come on, you're okay after that!? And what's that you're writing?"'' Teddie asked in disbelief, witnessing what appeared to be a deliberately crafted message forming across the rocky structure. ''"I am... a falcon... you moronic panda... OHHHHH, that was really bugging me this entire time! I couldn't tell what kind of bird you- GWAH!"'' Pet Shop was practically smirking in satisfaction as a veritable storm of ice shards rained down upon his opponent. ''(Wow. I had no idea a bird could smile like that... That's actually really creepy now that I think about it...)'' Teddie thought to himself, seemingly oblivious to the barrage of icicles striking him from nearly every angle. ''"Alright buddy, it's time to stop falcon around!"'' The mascot proudly declared as his Persona silently snatched him up from the ground. ''"IIIIIIIT'S BEAR TIME!"'' Teddie shouted at the top of his lungs, signalling Kamui to toss him in Pet Shop's direction as if he were a living football. A living football that was rapidly spinning its claws around like a drill that is. Pet Shop's eyes widened in terror as it narrowly avoided the mascot's haphazard charge, resulting in Teddie accidentally lodging himself into the wall. With this obvious opportunity in mind, the falcon swooped in on his opponent before he could free himself, relentlessly assaulting his body with a violent series of scratches and bites. ''"OW OW OW! Time out! I can bearly see anything in here!"'' Teddie pleaded in a vain attempt struggle out of his precarious position. Although as you may expect, Pet Shop ignored the mascot's words in favor of continuing his merciless attack. ''"Come on, you're not being beary fair- OH HO HO THAT'S COLD!"'' Teddie shrieked out in pain as Horus prompted to wrap its signature ice vines around the flailing bear. Cue Music 4 "That's it, no more Mister Nice Teddie!"' The Persona user angrily shouted. '"I'd watch my back If I were you, birdbrain!"' The bear continued, much to Pet Shop's ignorance until he was completely blindsided by Teddie's Persona, who had promptly bashed into him from behind. The falcon was unable to retaliate after suffering such a devastating surprise attack, which led to Kamui grabbing the bird by the tail and forcefully shoving him into a latch that happened to be on his stomach. '"Here's a goodbye present for you!"' Teddie added, having dislodged himself from the wall to drop a comically sized bomb into his foe's makeshift prison before eagerly slamming the latch closed. With no method left for his opponent to escape, the mascot gave him a mocking salute as Kamui literally rocketed into sky. After a good ten seconds, the Persona burst into a fiery explosion with Pet Shop still inside, resulting in a beautiful display of fireworks in the shape of Teddie's face. '''KO!' "Whoo hoo! The Teddie Legend never dies!" The mascot triumphantly shouted as he broke out into a dramatic victory pose... only for his face to contort in a show of disgust moments later. "UGH! What is that smell?!" The mascot asked before staring down at his feet to find the very dog he had just risked his life for taking a piss all over his foot. "ARGH! Why do animals hate me so much?!" EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights